Stargate SG1: A Rode to Ascension:Chapter 1
by Jack O'Neill2006
Summary: It's takes place in season 10. Is about General Jack O'Neill who gets offered Ascension.


In a office in Washington, General O'Neill sits at his desk and _ponders his time and thinks about the good old days, traveling to other planets with Sg-1. Jack reflects on the mission he had with SG-1 and then reads a report on Sg-1 and then decides to leave Washington and head for the SGC. Jack O'Neill leaves his office and tells his Secretary that he his leaving for a few days._

_General Jack O'Neill said "I will be leaving the office for a few days"._

_Secretary said "Ok General"._

_Jack leave the room and heads for his car and heads for the SGC. Takes him a few days to get there, but once there he heads to see General Landry, to discuss some stuff._

General Jack O'Neill said "General, Sir, um permission to join Sg-1, temporarily".

General Landry said "Alright Jack, permission granted".

General Jack O'Neill said "Thank you sir".

General Landry said "Your Welcome Jack, but you should read this report before leaving with SG-1 on their mission".

Jack grabs the file from General Landry and leaves his office and goes to the Briefing room to read the report, once he reads the report, he heads to the changing room, as he used to do before he become General. Once he arrive and begin to change his cloths to get ready for the mission. Daniel Jackson sees Jack and his surprised to see him in the changing area.

Daniel Jackson said "Jack".

General Jack O'Neill said "Daniel".

Daniel Jackson said "Jack".

General Jack O'Neill said "Daniel".

Daniel Jackson said "Jack what are you doing here".

General Jack O'Neill said "I decided to join SG-1 for this mission".

Daniel Jackson said "Jack your coming with us to destroy and capture a Ori ship".

General Jack O'Neill said "Yes I am Daniel. It will be like the good old days".

Cameron Mitchell comes into the changing room and changes and sees Jack there talking to Daniel Jackson.

Cameron Mitchell said "Sir, are you joining us on this mission".

General Jack O'Neill said "Hi Cam. Yes I am joining you on this mission".

Cameron Mitchell said "Good to have you sir".

General Jack O'Neill said "Where's Teal'c is he joining us on this mission and where's Sam".

Daniel Jackson said "Teal'c is already and is waiting for us at the Gate and Sam is with Vala getting the stuff she needs ready".

General Jack O'Neill said " Alright then, lets go and complete this mission and capture a Ori ship".

They all leave the changing room and head for the Gate room and as they get there the gate has begun to dial for there mission. Teal'c, Vala, Sam see Jack coming with them on their mission. Teal'c decide to talk to Jack first then the others do.

Teal'c said "O'Neill.

Jack shakes Teal'c hand and speaks to him.

General Jack O'Neill said "Hey T, good to see you after all this years".

Teal'c said "Like wise O'Neill".

Sam said " Sir your Welcoming with us".

General Jack O'Neill said "For the last time guys I'm coming on this mission".

They all head for the Stargate and then get beamed up by the Prometheus and it leaves to meet up with some Ori ship. Once there the cloak the ship and beam SG-1 Aboard a Ori ship and begin to complete there mission. The shoot some guard that were guarding the engine room and rig the ship to Explode and then beam off the ship. The go a head with phase 2 of there mission, which was to get on board the Ori ship.

Jack and his team begin to shoot every trooper that was on board the ship, they had broken up into teams. Jack and Teal'c were together, while Sam and Vala were together and Daniel and Mitchell were together. Jack and Teal'c complete their tasks and then Jack decide to communicate with the rest of SG-1.

General Jack O'Neill said "Daniel, Sam come in please".

Sam said " We read you Jack, what's your status?"

General Jack O'Neill said "We complete this half of the ship".

Sam said "We complete this half and am begin to shut the engines down and Vala is attempting to hack into the ship".

General Jack O'Neill said "That's good news, what about Daniel and Cam".

Sam said "Nothing yet. Daniel come in".

Daniel Jackson said "This is Daniel, we read you, um we have a problem".

General Jack O'Neill said "What is it Daniel?"

Daniel Jackson said "We are... um tied up at the moment".

General Jack O'Neill said "Daniel, cam we are on the way".

Teal'c said " You realize it might be a trap".

General Jack O'Neill said "Yea, I know".

Both Jack and Teal'c leave the room and head to the position where Daniel and Cam were. Then the enemy troopers see them coming and begin firing at them and they fire back. Then the fire a grenade at them and it explodes right in front of Jack and Teal'c. They both go flying in the air and hit the ground hard.

They are both knocked out by the blast and are hurt by it. Jack is more hurt by it then Teal'c is, Jack's wounds are critical and he is dying from the blast. He had take the worse of the blast and is dying. Jack awakes in like a dream state and see Skaara and begins to talk to him about ascending.

General Jack O'Neill said "Skaara what are you doing here and where am I".

Skaara said "You are dying O'Neill and I am here to offer you to ascend and become a Ancient".

General Jack O'Neill said "A Ancient, like you are".

Skaara said "Yes".

To be continued in part 2...


End file.
